


Your Angel's Scars

by Chanmi-n-Yunnie (Ezralenne)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezralenne/pseuds/Chanmi-n-Yunnie
Summary: Yunho never expected he'd still bond. Especially not to someone he met as a child.





	1. That time we were both lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a draft. I realized I posted it as 1/1.... Ooops, I'm not good at navigating here. This will be multi-chapter.

It was a hot and humid day with just enough wind to not make it unbearable. Kinda perfect if you ask him. Perfect, if not for the fact that he injured his wing last night and he’s walking through an unfamiliar forest. He snorted, lost would be a better description of his situation right now. JiHye would tease him about this for sure. He should have just let her come with him on this herb gathering trip.

There was a movement on the bushes on his right. He got out his knife in case it’s a wild boar. What greeted him when he prepared to attack was a child who is probably not older than seven years old. He got wide, scared and pretty eyes. The kid stepped back when he saw the knife.

“Hi! Sorry, did I scare you?” Yunho hide his knife.

The kid still looked very much intimidated. “No?…” He said in an almost whisper that Yunho almost missed it. “I think I’m lost.”

Oh, you and me kiddo. “I’m Jung Yunho, what’s your name?”

“Shim… Shim Changmin.”

“Shim? Are you related to the town’s leader of Bluewell?”

The kid looked up at him with hope. “Yes. Shim… dad…”

Yunho can’t really blame the kid for not knowing his dad’s first name. Most kids don’t. Yunho was almost into puberty when he asked his dad what his first name was.

“You’re in a bit of a luck. I’m heading to Vert Edge and I’ll be passing by Bluewell. You might as well walk with me. How did you end up here anyway? This is pretty far from Bluewell if you walked.”

“I was playing with my sisters. I hid in a cart, they took too long to find me so I fell asleep. I woke up and the merchants are already here. They have some snakes inside the jars in the cart. I ran away when I saw them.” His lips trembled. “I want to go home to dad.”

Oh poor you. Yunho lifted him up and hugged him, he’s always been weak against crying children. “Hey now, no need to cry. We’ll get you home.” He was going to be stubborn and just walk around until he saw the river that he can follow down to Bluewell and Vert Edge, but with a kid onboard, he needs the fastest route.

He removed the wrap on his hand and summoned Taepoong. Call for the others and tell them to lead us back to Bluewell. JiHye will definitely know now that he was lost. Taepoong will mentally call out to the pack and they pack will howl back to lead them home.

“Dog?” Changmin whispered. He knew Yunho didn’t have the dog with him a few seconds ago. “You’re a clan member?”

“Yes, I am. How did you know about us?” Not a lot of people know about the summoning abilities for clan members. It surprised him that a child this young knows. Yunho started walking behind Taepoong, still carrying Changmin. Hopefully they’ll be home before it’s too dark. He’ll just carry the kid, faster that way. A child this small would not fare well on that kind of walk too.

“He wasn’t here earlier… And the clan’s main house is in Vert Edge. Dad told me so.” Changmin rested his chin on Yunho’s shoulder. He kept his eyes on Taepoong’s tail, seemingly entranced with the left and right motion that it does.

“You’re pretty smart for your age.”

“Dad said the same. When will we be home?”

“Hopefully just after sunset.” Yunho walked faster after hearing Taepoong’s comment about doing that if he doesn’t want to disappoint the kid.

“I can walk. I’m 6 years old now. Not a baby.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get there faster if I carry you.”

“I don’t wanna be a burden, sir.”

“You’re not a burden, you can also call me hyung. Sir sounds appropriate for my dad, not for me.”

Changmin doesn’t seem to be very much convinced, but after a few seconds more. “Thank you, Yunho-hyung.”


	2. That time dad scolded us, well, mostly me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reached BlueWell.

In Yunho’s defense, he wasn’t aware that he looked suspicious while carrying a sleeping child. Changmin had fallen asleep in his arms a few hours back and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. They were still at least half an hour or so away from Bluewell when an arrow was shot near his feet and men started to surround him. He took out his knife with his free hand and Taepoong started to growl.

 

“I don’t have anything that’s worth stealing unless you’re in dire need of medicinal herbs. Take that if you want, I don’t want to fight you and risk the child with me.”

 

“Hand the child over!”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you think you can get away with kidnapping our town leader’s son?!” One of the older and bulkier man shouted from his left.

 

“I didn’t kidnap Changminnie. He was lost near the hills so I offered to take him home.” He must have unconsciously held the boy tighter - or it must have been the shouting - because Changmin stirred and started to rub on his own eyes. “Bear-hyung?” He called out to the man who was  shouting earlier.

 

“Changmin, your father is worried, come with me now.”

 

The boy might still be half asleep, “You told me you’ll wake me up and let me walk when we are near.” He pouted at Yunho.

 

Yunho can’t help but snicker. “We’re still half an hour or so away, your Bear-hyung stopped us and accused me of kidnapping you.”

 

The boy sharply turned to ‘Bear-hyung’. “He didn’t! I… got lost.Long story.” He hid his face on Yunho’s neck again.

 

“That long story better be good enough for your dad not to ground you.” The old man shook his head, turned around and lead the men back to Bluewell.

 

“I’m not making it up!” Changmin grumbled. He frowned and turned to Yunho, “Are you going to help me explain?” It was mostly a plea instead of a question.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“No… but it will help. I’m not lying or trying to cause trouble… I don’t want to be grounded, Yunho-hyung.”

 

“I guess, Taepoong and I can stay a while. Looks like I won’t make it in time for the bridge to Vert Edge. We better stay with you.”

 

“Awesome! Thank you!” The child hugged him as a thanks but didn’t asked to be put down so Yunho continued to carry him into the biggest house in Bluewell.

 

\------------

 

Also in Yunho’s defense, he didn’t think anyone would be mad that their kid was not kidnapped. 

 

“Say that again? You did what?” Leader-Shim sternly asked a kneeling Changmin. The tone is something akin to trying not to hysterically laugh or crying out of frustration. Maybe both.

 

“I was playing with Ji Yeon and Soo Yeon… Their seeking skills need a lot of improvement… I got sleepy because they were too slow to find me...” Changmin frowned at his dad. Yunho has the impression he’s really upset with how poorly his sister played with him. 

 

“Your siblings are 4 years old and 3 years old. How can they play with you like that?”

 

Yunho congratulated himself because he controlled his face so well. He almost laughed out loud but he has a feeling that Changmin will be upset if he did.

 

The child huffed in frustration, “I gave them instructions and showed them how to do it. It wasn’t that hard to follow!”

 

“4 and 3 years old!” Leader-Shim shook his head. Yunho is very familiar with that kind of exasperated headshake. That was his own dad’s default headshake for him when he was Changmin’s age.

 

“Shouldn’t we just be glad he’s back and unharmed?” Changmin’s mother said from the corner of the room. She looked very amused with her son’s reasoning about how he got into this situation. “We owe you a lot Yunho-shi. I apologize for the trouble as well”, this must have delayed your trip.”

 

“No trouble at all. I’m glad to be able to help. Changmin’s also a very good travel companion.

 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Changmin’s dad said sternly while looking at his son. Changmin’s face replied with an expression that says, ‘Why would I ever travel far away? Home has all the warm and yummy food.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
